


Watch

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-09-30
Updated: 1999-09-30
Packaged: 2018-11-20 05:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11329110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Shameless self-indulgence





	Watch

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Watch by Alicia

Archive/X: 27 July 1998  
Title: Watch  
Author: Alicia  
Rating: NC-17  
Summary: Shameless self-indulgence.  
Pairing: M/K  
Spoilers: None.  
Please archive at Archive/X, and elsewhere by request.  
Disclaimers: If wishes were horses, beggars would ride. And I know who I'd be riding.  
Author's Notes: I gave Alex back his arm in let it go--, remember? So maybe this is the sequel ... *snicker*  
For Te.  
Please feed .

* * *

*****  
Watch by Alicia  
7/98  
*****

Alex sprawled on the leather couch, gloriously nude, eyes glinting up at Mulder through lashes that were no less devastating for being so familiar. The hint of a smile illuminated Mulder's face as he indulged in a leisurely inventory of the lamplit figure before him.

Strong, high-arched feet. Long, slender legs, the furring on them several shades lighter than a first-time observer would expect. The small indentations of Alex's hips, hollows holding the darkness.

Smooth, muscular torso, so like yet unlike his own. Well-defined biceps and triceps, normally hidden inside T-shirts and leather. Glint of gold in the right nipple.

Alex shifted position and the light caught his face. Mulder couldn't suppress a slight gasp at the beauty revealed there. //One never grows used to it ...//Lucifer, the bright one, the dark angel, arrayed before him in all his irresistible splendor. Stripped of both its disingenuous junior G-man naivete and the equally misleading mask of impassive cruelty, Alex's face was pure and fine. His mouth breathtaking in repose, crying out to be sculpted, its angles and curves preserved forever in creamy marble. A quirk of the lips hinting at humor. Tip-tilted nose, strong cheek- and jawbones. In the dim light Mulder couldn't see what shade Alex's chameleon eyes were at this moment. Dark, no doubt, like the sea before a storm.

No embarrassment, no shame colored Alex's demeanor. He was as natural in his nudity as any jungle cat. Fully clothed in his skin, while Mulder, still dressed from the office, felt somehow exposed. Alex looked up at him and Mulder's blood roared in his ears. That direct gaze riveted his attention, demanding his response.

Much as Mulder wanted to simply leap forward, blanket the man before him with his body, he knew the pleasure would be greater if he waited. "Do it."

Alex smiled, sensuous mouth beckoning, demanding that the viewer's mind step into imagining what pleasures might lie within. Obediently, he raised his left arm, letting it rest briefly below his throat before moving down to toy with his nipples. His lips parted and he moaned slightly as he twisted and tugged on the golden ring. His penis, already half-erect just from the effects of Mulder's focused attention, began to bob in time with his fingers' play.

Mulder's visceral reaction almost overrode his self-control, driving him a step forward before he stilled himself again. Swallowed hard. "Good?"

Half-closed eyes fluttered open briefly. "Mmmm."

"Go on."

"Pushy, pushy." But it was said with affection, and before long Alex's other hand was in motion, gliding over his stomach and hip to fondle his balls for a moment before moving back upwards. He petted the swollen shaft fleetingly, tantalizingly a few times, making Mulder's pulse pound in his throat, then settled in with a firmer grip. Alex's eyes fell fully closed for a moment as he found his rhythm, then opened again to fix on Mulder's, hold him rapt. For a time the only sounds in the quiet room were the whisper of skin against skin and Mulder's increasingly harsh breathing.

//So damn beautiful.//

He watched in silence for as long as he could. Finally: "Talk to me, Alex."

"Mmm." Voice coated with arousal. "What do you want me to say, Mulder?"

"Tell me ... what you're thinking."

"Aahhh ... Hmm, thinking? I suppose you want something more ... uplifting ... than 'fuck, that feels good.'"

"Well, that's a start," Mulder chuckled.

"Why don't you let me have some of that lotion; I don't want to get sore too early."

Alex's fingers and cock were quickly anointed, and he sighed contentedly, fingers slipping easily over himself as he spoke. "Friction is nice for a while, but there's a lot to be said for slick.... Okay, back to your question. Request, whatever. Thinking, thinking.... Well, with part of my mind, such as it is, I'm thinking about you. About the look in your eyes that tells me you want me, that what I'm doing is turning you on." Alex punctuated this comment with another tug on his nipple ring and a corresponding hiss, which was echoed by his partner.

"And aside from the very obvious--" His hand slid slightly faster, alternating short and long strokes, "it turns me on to know you feel that way. To know I can make you hot without even touching you."

"You make me hot just by breathing, Alex. You always have...." Mulder groaned a little, deep in his throat. "Keep going. God, you're ... Talk to me some more."

Long lashes dipped in acquiescence. "Let's see ... okay, okay, I'm thinking about ... the time we were in Canada, at that inn, with the soaking tub in the middle of the room, looking out at the water, and we fed each other port and cookies in the bath ... ohhh ... and you were kissing me and you tasted so sweet and ... the warm water and your hands were hot against me and the air was just slightly cool and by the time we got out we were... we couldn't even take time to dry off, just fell onto the bed, that huge four-poster bed, and you ... your mouth ... oh, Mulder, you have the most amazing mouth, and that night was just ... God, you're always good, you've always been, but that night ... with the sound of the waves from outside, and I was drowning in you, like nothing else existed except that place where everything was perfect and it made us perfect, too ..." Alex's voice drifted off, his hand working more slowly now, caressing the curves of his flesh, teasing the head, then slipping back down to the base....

Mulder stood in silence for a moment, transported by Alex's words, then spoke quietly. "You want to know what I remember about that night?"

"... Mmm."

"It was the first time we went away together. I was afraid it would be awkward, somehow. But we got there and it was like coming home. We hadn't been in the room five minutes and you were stripped out of the clothes you'd worn on the plane, padding around the room naked to admire the artwork.

"I was admiring you. You were meant to be naked, Alex, like that, like you are now. And when you got in the bath, your skin flushed and damp from the steam ... touching you wasn't enough; I wanted to lick you, taste you, dive under the water and consume you."

"God, and you did that, didn't you? I can still ... feel ... Jesus, Mulder, I don't think I can last much longer."

"You complaining?"

"What do you think?"

"I think ... I think I overestimated my ability to sit back and watch you...."

*****


End file.
